Hey Vicky
by Talking Without Speaking
Summary: Takes place right after the trio's fourth year. RH, of course. Ron hears a song on the radio and thinks it could be Hermione's. She's angered by this, but will it all work out in the end? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. Who is not me. So, bottom line is, I don't own them. Also, the song that's used here is not mine either. I'm not sure who it's by, but you'll all recognize it, trust me. Author's Note: This is just a short piece of R/H fluff I wrote...it turned out better than I had hoped, so I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, it takes place right after the trio's fourth year. Please R and R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not constructive. Got that? Okay, well, here's the story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
It always seems that your most embarrassing moments turn out to be the best thing that ever happened in your life...such was the case for Ron Weasley.  
  
His fourth school year had ended, and once again, his best friends Harry and Hermione found themselves at the Burrow, staying with his family. During her visit to Viktor Krum's house, Hermione had acquired a new portable stereo that she had brought with her, mainly to show to Mr. Weasley, since he was so fascinated with ordinary Muggle objects.  
  
"So, see, you flick this switch right here,'" she explained, "and it turns on and plays music."  
  
"Fascinating!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "A swith, you say?"  
  
"A switch," Hermione corrected patiently.  
  
"Switch," said Mr. Weasley, trying the word out.  
  
Later that night, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all in Ron's room trying out the radio.  
  
"Sooo, 'Mione, you got this radio at Vicky's house?" Ron asked, mocking her infatuation with Bulgaria's star Quidditch player, Viktor Krum.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I did, and stop calling him Vicky! His name is Viktor, and if you'd stop mocking him and maybe get to know him, you'd think he's a very genuine person, too," Hermione sighed. Ron just looked angry.  
  
Ginny, who was fiddling with the knobs on the radio, had come across a station that she thought sounded interesting. "Hey, Hermione, you ever listen to this station?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Gin, that's a good one, they play great music..." Hermione answered, though she seemed to not really be paying attention, she was too busy bickering with Ron over Viktor Krum's character.  
  
Suddenly, a song came on, and the whole room became silent.  
  
"Oh, Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Hey Mickey, hey Mickey!" came a voice from the radio. Everyone just stared at it. "Hey Mickey! You've been around all night and that's a little long, you think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey?"  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "What kind of a nutcase would write a song like that?" Harry had to agree, the song did sound a little odd. Then, the chorus came on, and everyone was attentive again.  
  
"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Mickey  
  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
  
Don't break my heart, Mickey."  
  
Ron seemed deep in thought, caught between utter disbelief and fits of laughter. Suddenly, an idea seemed to dawn on him, and he exclaimed, "Hey, 'Mione, this could be your song!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all said simultaneously, "WHAT?"  
  
"Listen!" he said, and the next time the chorus came 'round, he leaped up onto his bed and sang along loudly, though he used different words:  
  
"Oh Vicky, what a pity you don't understand You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand Oh Vicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Vicky Oh, what you do Vicky, do Vicky,  
  
Don't break my heart, Vicky!"  
  
Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. Though it might have been a little rude, it certainly was funny. Hermione, on the other hand, looked absolutely and positively livid. She was fuming. Harry wasn't surprised that smoke wasn't coming out of her ears or anything. She got up quickly, stalked over to the radio, and turned it off sharply.  
  
Ginny's ears turned red, and she mouthed to Harry "Perhaps we should get out of here..." Harry nodded, and the two left Ron and Hermione alone in the room.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed, clearly embarrassed at what he had done. "'Mione, I...I..." he began.  
  
"No, Ron, you just be quiet, alright? I think you've made your point. I'll just...go now..." Hermione whispered like she was disappointed.  
  
"'Mione, wait, don't go, please. I...I owe you an explanation. And an apology. I'm truly sorry for what I did...it's just...well, ever since Viktor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball this year, I've been...well, jealous." He took a deep breath and continued. "And it's not because of his Quidditch skills, although I would kill to be able to pull of that Wronski Feint, it's because...because of you, Hermione. I know I insulted you by that remark I made about you being a girl, but it was because...I love you, Hermione, and I always have...and always will. I know at this moment in time you're probably not very keen to forgive me, since I've been such a prat, but I hope that you'll reconsider, I really do. Since the first day you came into our compartment looking for that dumb toad on the Hogwarts Express, almost five years ago, I knew...I just knew that you were the one I wanted to be with - forever, Hermione, for the rest of my life, I want to be with you. I...I love you."  
  
To his great surprise, Hermione didn't look all that shocked. "I understand, Ron. But you've really hurt my feelings today, with that Vicky song and all. I'll need some time to think it over."  
  
"I understand, Hermione...I'll leave you alone for a while," Ron answered. He got up and moved towards the door. As soon as he had his hand on the knob, Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Ron," she said, and came after him. "I've had enough time."  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione? I mean, it's only been a few seconds..." Ron asked her, disbelievingly.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, leaned in, and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "Is that a good enough answer for you, Ron?"  
  
Ron was taken aback for a moment, then kissed her back, sweetly. "Yes, 'Mione, I think it is a good enough answer for me."  
  
The two exited the room, hand in hand. Ron said, "And to think we owe it all to a toad and a dumb song." 


End file.
